


Gemini

by sparksy00



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00
Summary: Barry and Sebastian were inseparable as children, but after their mother was murdered, the twins were separated and estranged. Now, thirteen years later, they've reconciled, but life can never be the way it was.





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> Set in same AU as Don't Look So Surprised (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638886/chapters/41592671), but can be read as stand alone.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I've never done a one shot before, so this is new for me.

It's late at night. The Allens (plus Snart), the Wests, and the Anderson-Smythes are gathered at the West home for a late celebration of Barry's and Sebastian's birthday. Neither of them wanted to celebrate, so they decided to do it a few weeks late and disguise it as a family reunion. As it's the first warm night of the Spring, they decide to sit outside and watch the stars.

Barry is sitting next to Leonard when he glances over to the other side of the patio. To his surprise, he sees Blaine sitting with Iris, Sebastian nowhere to be found.

"I'll be right back. Please don't antagonize Joe while I'm gone." Barry mummers to Leonard, who smirks, and gets up. He walks around the house to the side and finds his brother sitting on the grass, staring up into the sky.

"You alright?" Barry asks, walking closer. Sebastian doesn't acknowledge his presence at first, choosing to continue gazing up into the distance.

Barry waits a few moments longer before deciding against being pushy. "Well, I think we're going to start a fire soon, so if you want s'mores, we should be good to go in a few minutes."

He's about to walk back to the patio when the sound of Sebastian's voice stops him. "Gemini still your favorite?"

"Yeah." Barry turns back towards Sebastian. Sebastian hasn't moved save for the slight tilt of his head towards Barry.

"It's pretty clear tonight."

"Yeah." Barry repeats, looking up to see the outline of his favorite constellation. "It's only got a few more weeks though."

"Morbidly accurate, don't you think?" Sebastian responds.

Barry doesn't answer, but he knows exactly what Sebastian's talking about.

_"Happy birthday, Seb!" Barry bounces outside to find his brother lying on his back in the yard. He lies down next to him._

_"Happy birthday, Bar!" Sebastian responds enthusiastically. They stare up into the sky together._

_"Hey look, there's us!" Barry points up at the constellation Gemini._

_"Poor Castor and Pollux. Imagine being stuck next to your twin for all of eternity." Sebastian groans playfully and Barry rolls over into him. They wrestle in the grass for a little, but both tire quickly. It's been a long day, celebrating their birthday._

_"What do you think's going to happen this year?" Sebastian asks. "We're eleven now. Officially in the double digits."_

_"We were in the double digits last year, you know." Barry frowns._

_"Yeah, but ten is so lame." Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Eleven is where it's at."_

_Barry doesn't understand his brother's logic, but he's gotten used to it. "Whatever you say, Seb. I have a feeling this is going to be a great year."_

_Sebastian grins. "Totally. This is the year we conquer the world."_

_"Together." Barry grins back._

They snap out of it around the same time, and as Barry meets Sebastian's eyes, he knows he was remembering the same moment.

"Happy birthday, Seb." Barry whispers. There's silence for a minute. Then he hears it. It's faint, almost inaudible, but there.

"Happy birthday, Bar."


End file.
